Music's Passion
by thundra501
Summary: What if Fifi and Furrball never met before, and their path cross? What will happen when Johnny Pew wants Fifi to be his girl? Will Furrball fight for the one he loves or is it over?
1. Love at First Sight

I don't believe it; Johnny Pew wants to go out with me. The very idea sounds repulsive knowing he doesn't care about anyone besides himself. I don't want to go out with a movie star who doesn't even notice a love struck fan even if they tackle him hard. At least he notices what he had at that stupid movie theater. I just don't want anyone to know about my hobby which is writing songs and singing them, because if Johnny found out he would never leave me alone. I was walking down the street when I heard a band playing at a nearby restaurant. I decided to listen to the band in hopes of being able to get new ideas for my hobby when I saw the most handsome boy on stage. He was around 15 years of age and his band was called Galactic Freedom Fighters. This may surprise you but he is a cat and I am a skunk; I am fully aware of the fact unlike most skunks that fall for the old white paint down the back routine, but what had my heart skipping a beat was his voice.

This is one of the things that get me wanting to run up to him and get his real name. So I decided to stay since the band was warming up, and I'm sure glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have learned that the band works for Harvey Calloway, or that they are performing for charity. I really wanted to find out who this guy is and hopefully if he is still single. That's when I heard the leader of the band say:

"Ok guys, let's roll!"

"1…2…1…2…3…4!" a female coyote counted off

_Justice callin'  
Tyranny fallin'  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

A hero comin'  
Better start runnin'  
We're gonna even up the score

You've cheated the people, told them lies  
Now you have to pay the price  
You should have known  
Good always wins

You've spread despair, pain and hurt  
Knew just how the system works  
We're takin' it back  
Time to give it up, my friends

Justice callin'  
Tyranny fallin'  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Oh, a hero comin'  
Better start runnin'  
We're gonna even up the score

Justice callin'

I was walking on air to finally see a band that shared my views on the system. However I was breathless when I heard their next song.

_Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
You've gotta be ready  
Don't let your guard down  
When the going gets tough  
Keep your heart steady_

You never know when danger will strike  
Might be tomorrow, might be tonight  
Learn to trust your instincts and nothing else  
The world can be cold, the world can be tough  
Sometimes love is not enough  
Sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself

Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
You've gotta be ready  
Don't let your guard down  
And when the going gets tough  
Keep your heart steady

Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
Keep your shield up  
Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
Keep your shield up  
Don't let your guard down

You've gotta be ready

I just wanted to scream my joy so bad. The mysterious, dreamy, guy that caught my eye was the lead singer in both songs which caused me to want more. The next song almost made me want to beg for more.

_We need to be free  
Like the wind across the desert sand  
We need to be free  
Like a nomad roaming mystic lands_

Oh freedom is a golden bird that lets us fly  
And if someone tries to take that away we will stand and fight

We need to be free  
Like the wind across the desert sand  
We need to be free

It was a short song but it packed a tremendous punch. I really wanted to just shout in pure joy to have found people like me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, kids, teens, and everyone in between. Give it for the writers of the previous songs, Furrball Cat and Amy Rose!" a teenage girl said as my dreamy mysterious cat took a bow along with a teenage hedgewolf

I now knew my dream guy's stage name, but I wanted to know more about him. The things I wanted to know was his age, family, and personal basic information. Then the same girl says:

"This next song was written by Furrball in loving memory of his parents, and grandfather."

_Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're countin' castles in the clouds  
And hummin' little tunes  
But somehow, right before your eyes  
The summer fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed_

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waitin' there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and embraces  
That you thought you'd left behind  
They're tryin' to remind you  
That you're not the only one  
That no one is an island  
When all is said and done

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends

The ones who care  
They all will be waitin' there with love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day  
When you're losin' your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is

So follow your heart  
And know that you can't go wrong

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you  
Where you belong  
I know your heart will lead you home

I just have to know him on a deeper level now and I saw my chance when I heard the girl I presumed to be the leader say:

"Thanks everyone, you've been a great crowd. We will be attending the school in this town. We won't say which one but you know when you see us on campus."

_'I hope I see him at my school'_ I thought to myself before heading home for the night.

**Normal POV**

The next day was the same for Fifi, until she arrived to school. Her first class was Poetry 101, her specialty. Due to her private hobby, poetry came natural for her. The teacher, Miss Pussycat, had often told Fifi to take the advance course. Fifi however felt that she didn't want her hobby to be revealed so decided against it. The students adored her poems and felt like she should make career out of it; she however turned down the offers. Today was different because Furrball and his band were attending school and Furrball first class was Poetry 101. She was writing another poem on how important freedom was, when he walked in.

"Class we have a new student, he is from Sherwood Valley of Camelot." Miss Pussycat announced

"Hello, my name Ryan Carbenesto Montague. I like music, poetry, plays, sports, comedies, action movies and video games." Ryan replied looking at the class

When Fifi locked eyes with him, he felt his heart skip a beat. He never saw a girl so into her poetry, since everyone was whispering about him when he walked in. He wanted to know who she was and if she was single. His hopes of finding a name were answered when Miss Pussycat said:

"Ok Ryan, you be seating next to my star student, Fifi Le Fume. Fifi please present your poem to the class."

"Yes Miss Pussycat." She replied before starting her poem

"Life is not easy to describe

Let alone understand what it truly means to live free

But when I see you, I feel the vibe

That's helps me to understand the beat

It's surprising to think we don't live as free as we think we do

But look around you there're rules and limits everywhere

They say you have freedom to do what you will but it isn't true

The rules say to go here and go there

Can this be freedom?

Is it fair?

Will it lead us to victory or to our doom?

Do they really care?

Life is a game we play

And in this game the rules are endless and are the clay"

Once she finished, the whole class roared with applause. Furrball is completely speechless, _'A girl who believe that there is more to living like I do? I hope she can show me around school. Fifi Le Fume a queen of poetry and my heart'_ he thought to himself as he applauded.

"I bet your poems are better than my own, guys. I am not the star student either Miss Pussycat, if anything I get lucky in the art." She added before taking her seat

"Now Fifi, we all know you put your heart and soul into the poems you write." One of the students replied

**Furrball's POV**

I can't believe it, the girl of my dreams is right here in Acme Acres. She is drop dead beautiful, smart, classy, and modest. Fifi Le Fume is my dream come true and I doubt that she is single being the beautiful gem that she is.

"But Miss Pussycat, I am no good at poetry. I was rejected at Poetry Stars League, what makes you think that I'm any good at this?" she replied causing me to say

"That's their loss, because I have traveled the world and no one can write poetry like you. I turned down the offer to join when I found out that they were arrogant jerks. You are very talented girl; I wouldn't be surprised if they begged you to go back to them."

"You really think so?" she asks me causing to go right to her and say

"I don't think, I know. Just trust me."

That's when I saw her eyes up close, violet is my new favorite color now. She blushed and gave a bashful smile. I couldn't believe it; the answer to my life is in her eyes. Is this love I feel, or is it puppy love? My heart beats faster than ever like I am on an adrenaline rush that is when I realize that I'm still holding her hand.

"Sorry about that. I know that you have a talent in poetry, and you can make a career out of it." I said letting go of her hands and rubbing the back of my neck.

"That is ok. I have had a lot of practice in poetry." She replies blushing even deeper and looking away from me

"Fifi, why don't you give Ryan a tour of our school?" Miss Pussycat suggested making me blush

Did I mention that Fifi French accent is driving me even crazier for her? If I wasn't famous, I would do anything to impress her. That is when my old rival walked in, and said:

"Fifi is not going to give this loser a tour. Not when she has me to focus on."

"Johnny it's my decision and I am going to give him the tour." Fifi replies causing to grin like I won a three week no paparazzi vacation and no fan girls begging for a date

"Not without my say so, babe." He replies causing me to say

"I think the lady just said it's her decision, so why don't you back off. Besides I am not like other guys who think that they have any girl they desire."

"Can it, Montague! You don't have what it takes to be in show business, Ryan. I will always be better than you, street rat!" Johnny shouts causing everyone to go quiet and wonder what I would do or say

"I may not be a great actor like you, but I have the decency to let a girl I'm interested in decide what she wants to do. So what if I grew up in the streets without my parents by my side, I learned how valuable freedom truly is. So if you have a problem with that, deal with it!" I replied causing everyone to cheer

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Fifi: Read and Review**

**Ryan: Thundra501 does not own the songs or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners**

**_What will Johnny do? Is Ryan in love with Fifi, or is it a phase? Stayed tuned_**


	2. Fights and Bonding

Johnny was so mad that Ryan was here and he wanted to get rid of him. His hopes of winning were crushed when Miss Pussycat announced:

"Then it is settle, you two are official study partners. Ryan, Poetry 101 can also present songs, if you don't have a poem to present."

"Thanks, Miss Pussycat. I didn't prepare a poem for the class, but I do have a song I wrote a long time ago." Ryan replied rubbing the back of his neck

_"I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms..." Ryan sang causing Fifi to fall more in love with him

"That was so beautiful. When did you learn to sing like that?" Fifi asked completely love struck

"I have been singing for as long as I can remember. Besides I still think that there is a better singer out there somewhere." He replied

**Fifi's POV**

I am so happy that I can scream, the dreamy guy from yesterday is here at my school. Ryan Montague, king of songs and my heart is my study partner. He is so handsome, sweet, thoughtful, talented, and modest. I finally found the guy of my dreams and I can't even think straight in his presence.

"If there is, I won't believe it till I see it." I replied in a love struck tone

"Fifi, do you always know how to make a guy blush or am I the first one?" he asked me while he was blushing

"I tend to know what to say. You just so happen to be one of the lucky guys." I said in a flirtatious tone causing him to blush even more

"You wouldn't happen to mind showing me round town? I am new in town, and being study partners I figured I could get to know you a little better along with the city." He replied in an equally flirtatious tone causing me to blush

No one ever asked me out due to Johnny aggressive jealousy, so I was so happy that he wasn't a coward like the other guys were. I was blushing and trying to not look into his eyes, because if I did he would win the game I started. I soon find something that could get him feeling what I was feeling.

"It's a date, handsome. Not many guys ask me out, so you are one of the sweetest guys I have met." I said in the same flirtatious tone smirking

"Really, then those guys have no clue on what they are missing out on. You are a very beautiful lady if I do say so myself. I would have never guessed a gem like yourself was single." He replied in the same tone that sends chills down my spine

"Maybe but one question remains. Are you able to handle what I toss at you, handsome?" I asked him causing the award winning blush from him

"I am more than able to, gorgeous." He replies making my insides melt and to blush a really deep red

That was when the bell rang to dismiss the class, causing Miss Pussycat to announce:

"Everyone except Ryan may leave." Causing my heart to drop a little

I went to my locker to place my book bag and Poetry 101 text book when Shirley comes running to me practically shouting in my ear:

"Like when where you the type to flirt with the new guy? I like heard he asked you out and you accepted!"

"Before you scream my ears off. What is the big deal? He is after all handsome, sweet, and everything my dream guy could be." I replied shutting my locker

"Like, hello I know that. What are going to do about your guy trouble?" Shirley replied reminding me of that good for nothing celebrity

"He handled Johnny very well during the first class so that's not a problem." I replied smirking my usual confident smirk

I was wearing my usual outfit that consisted of a blue polo shirt, black cargo jeans, and black cargo boots with a black jean jacket. I was expecting him to come to my school and he did; but what bugged me was what Johnny said about his parents. I knew Johnny was a low life no account jerk but I never knew how far he could really go.

"Well like you can never be too careful." Shirley replied making me grateful for her friendship

"I know but remember I grew up on the streets so don't you worry too much. I know how to care of myself and how to fight. I am a black belt in martial arts after all." I replied causing her to cheer up a little

"Just be careful, Fifi. I don't want another call from the hospital." Shirley replied causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes

"Relax, Shirls I'll be fine. How bad can one date be?" I replied smirking

Shirley was wearing her usual outfit that consisted of a button up green blouse and blue jeans. She was like the sister I wasn't allowed to have, my parents and siblings all cared for me deeply but my cruel aunt Helga Le Fume didn't. So to keep me safe they sent me as a 4 year old to my uncle Pepe Le Pew, I however left his home when I was 6 to avoid problems with his past lovers. Raised myself in spite of my uncle persistence to persuade me come back to his house. Shirley knew of all about my past and has been one of my best friends for the past 11 years. She was the one of the many reasons I stayed out of trouble and why I never blamed my parents.

I was walking with Shirley when I saw the guy of my dreams looking for me. I smirk and called out:

"Hey handsome."

"There you are. I was wondering where you went off to, and is that a pet name for me?" He asked starting the flirting game

"Maybe, but you may not want to get your hopes up." I replied causing him to smirk

"So you're a tough girl. Should have known, if only I wasn't distracted by your breathtaking beauty." He replies causing me to smirk

"Are you sure that it was my looks or the flirting that distracted you handsome? Seeing how you were blushing most of the time." I replied giving my usual cocky smirk

"What would you say if I said it was both, gorgeous?" he asks me causing to smile a heartwarming smile

"This is one of my best friends Shirley. Shirley this is Ryan Montague, the handsome hunk I was telling you about." I said to buy me some time for a comeback

"Nice to meet you, Shirley. As your beautiful friend was saying I am Ryan Montague." He replied shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too Ryan." Shirley replied shaking his hand

"So handsome, when do you want the tour of the city?" I asked him going to Music 851

"Whenever you have time gorgeous. You know where Music 851 is, it's my next class?" he replied causing me to smile a love struck smile

"That's our next class Ryan. However it doesn't look like you need to take anymore Music courses, you have a good musical aurora." Shirley replied casing me to smirk

"Thanks, my family is very big on music. It's in our blood to love music and be passionate about it." He replies causing my heart to speed up

"Really, well that's explains your singing, handsome." I replied causing him to blush

Once we walked into the class, Ryan does something that makes my heart skip a beat. He asks Mrs. Bunny if he could do a song dedication to me, and she says yes. Right after she calls roll she tells him that he can start. Once he does, I feel like I'm walking on air.

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginnin'  
A reason for livin'  
A deeper meanin', yea

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers in lonely hours  
(Lonely hours)  
The tears devour you

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standin' right before you  
All that you need will surely come  
Uhh hu yea

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
(I love you)  
Huh huh

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
Well I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Huh huh uhh  
Yea uhh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
Uhh hu"

I really wanted to run into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He sings like an angel and treats me like a queen. There is no doubt in my mind that there is nothing he can't do that won't get me to fall in love with him. Mrs. Bunny called me up to sing a song and I knew exactly what song to sing.

**Ryan's POV**

I couldn't help but fall in love with Fifi, she just so independent and smart. I just wish she will fall for the real me and not my fame, which I won't reveal until I know for sure that she won't change her attitude towards me. By the looks of it, it seems that she is actually falling for the real me and not celebrity me. The song she sings to reply to my song is stunning and one that my sister wrote a few years back; but what made it stunning is her singing voice, it was like an angel.

_"How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray? yea

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.  
Yeah  
Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true

How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?

He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?

How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?  
That's how you know he loves you

_That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love."

Words cannot express my surprise and joy, a girl with a voice like that stole my heart before even trying to sing or throwing herself at me. A girl like her I know I will never find again in a million years, so I know what I am going to do tonight. I am going to show her I love her, by being myself.

**Normal POV**

The rest of the day consisted of Ryan meeting Fifi's friends and their constant flirting with one another. This was a day of total freedom for Ryan, until his baby brother came running to him in pure panic.

"Ryan, we need help!" his younger brother shouted

"What's wrong Benvolio? What happened, are you hurt?" Ryan asked full of worry causing Fifi to smile a heartwarming smile

"I tried to stop him but he had friends. Johnny tried to rape Bella but he couldn't get his way and is now after me! I tried to fight back but I hurt my arm very badly!" Benvolio replied panicking

"Come back here shrimp, because of you I can't get what I want!" Johnny shouted causing Ryan to grow angrier

"Oi Johnny, if you know what's good for you, you would leave my family alone!" Ryan shouted getting ready to fight

"Oh really, what can you do about it punk?" Johnny replied smirking

"I can do this!" Ryan replied punching Johnny in the face knocking him out

After Johnny was out cold, his friends lunged themselves at him. However Ryan life on the streets of Rome was filled with fighting so these amateurs had no hope of winning. He had all them knocked out cold in one hit each, the fight lasted no longer than 3 minutes. While he was fighting Fifi tended to Benvolio's arm and noticed that it was very bad. While she bandaging his arm, Ryan asked:

"How bad is it, Fifi?" in a tone full of worry

"This is the worst case I have seen. We have to take him to a hospital, and there's one five blocks from here." Fifi replied in a tone of concern

"What about Bella?" Benvolio asked worried

"Right now, we need to get you to the hospital before you get even more pain." Ryan replied walking them to the hospital

"Oui, this is the worst case of a broken limb and I should know I have lived on the streets. The injuries on the streets here have never had a fight that ended in a broken arm." Fifi replied leading the way

Once in the hospital, Ryan tries to calm himself down since he had bad memories of going to a hospital. Fifi notices his attempts to calm down and tries to help him.

"He's going to be ok, Ryan. Thanks to you, he won't have to worry about those punks." She says putting a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks Fifi, but I can't help it. All my life I have been here due to all sorts of injuries, some that were caused by my cruel uncle Dexter Montague and the rest by a bunch of cowards. I have a load of horrible memories of coming to a hospital." He replied turning to face her

"Looks like we have a lot in common. You have a cruel relative who despises you, and I have one of my own. My aunt Helga Le Fume was cruel to me back when I was in France. I would be beaten every single time I sang by her and some coward servants who served her. My parents sent me here to be safe with my uncle but his past loves were cruel to me and would try to beat me. So I left my uncle's home and raised myself on the street for as long as I have known." She replied seating in a chair looking at her feet in shame

"Well looks like we will have to spend a lot of time together. Since we both have so much in common; I just so glad I met you." He replied sitting next to her and placing a hand on top of her knee

"Why is that, Ryan? I haven't done much to make anyone proud of me." She replied looking at him confused

"You have done so much for me. I never met a girl who wasn't my foster sister or real sister that hasn't tried to get me to be their boyfriend until I met you. When I met you, I finally was able to be myself instead of a rock star. That's why I didn't believe what those people said about you earlier." He replied holding her hands and looking in her eyes

"You may be a rock star but you are as modest as normal teenager who has no reason to brag. Besides the way you and I constantly flirted, I felt a connection between us." She replied looking into his eyes

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Fifi: Read and Review**

**Furrball: Thundra doesn't own Tiny Toon Adventure characters**


	3. Songs, Meetings, and Realizations

It had been weeks since the incident with Johnny Pew and Ryan. Throughout the weeks Fifi and Ryan were slowly starting to fall in even deeper love with each other. It was noticeable to everyone and anyone that the tough girl extraordinaire was falling in love with the new guy. They had every class together, which made it nearly impossible to think straight in class. They were now in English 11b with Ms. Ibacache as their teacher. She was a kind hearted, good, understanding teacher who gave a lot of interesting books to read and projects to do. They had finished reading Romeo and Juliet a while ago, and now they were watching the filmed version of the book. Fifi however just couldn't put herself into watching the movie. She just wanted to for some strange reason snuggle Ryan; this was completely new to her. She never felt this way about a guy before; and it drove her nuts. For weeks all she could do was think about him, dream about him, and even daydream about him. She knew full and well that she was falling in love with a cat, but her heart didn't seem to care.

While Fifi was thinking of all the reason Ryan was perfect for her; Ryan was thinking of ways to keep her safe from harm. He never felt this way about a girl before and it was scary. He knew Fifi was a tough girl who can take care of herself but the very thought of the pain she would go through if she was his girlfriend was just unbearable. He wasn't going to hide his fear from her but he was too shy to tell that he loves her. Besides Cindy would go and tell the rest of the band that he was a lovesick cat; he wasn't ready for Cindy to know because she go all motherly and stuff. Not that he minds it much; he just doesn't want the paparazzi to bug her. For weeks he couldn't help but think, dream and daydream of her. The songs that he has been writing lately have been about her; he was falling fast and hard for her. He even found out that she is a cheerleader for Acme Looniversity, and that she is good friends with his newfound friend Calamity Coyote.

The movie was halfway through when the bell rang thus dismissing school. Ryan told Fifi that he wanted to take her to his job today. So while she was getting ready, Babs came in and said:

"Good luck on your date Fifi!" causing Fifi to blush

"Thanks, but it is not a date." She replied closing her locker

"Of course it's not a date! Why on earth would a man want a street rat like you to stick around? The only reason I can think of is your body." Said a girl that made Fifi's blood run cold

"Adriano Smith, I should have known someone as cold as you would make such a weak remark." Fifi replied thinking _'I know him better than you ever will. He cares about me, and wouldn't use me.'_

"Well I have had practice with a loser back in elementary. I can't believe a girl like you even has friends." Adriano replied

"At least I have real friends, unlike some people." Fifi replied in a calm tone

"Well don't come crying to me, Fifi!" Adriano replied storming off

After Fifi and Adriano's conversation, Ryan found her and asked:

"Are you ready, gorgeous?"

"Sure thing handsome. Where do you work by the way?" she replied

"You wouldn't believed me even if I told you." He replied in a tone Fifi found sexy

He drove a motorbike to work due to the terrain and gave Fifi a spare helmet and drove off to his job. Once they got there, Cindy, a 19 year old girl with a pet leopard came running to them. She shouted:

"WHY ARE YOU LATE RYAN? IT IS NOT LIKE YOU TO BE LATE, YOU MAY BE A ROCK STAR BUT YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES YOUNG MAN! WHO IS THIS GIRL, A FRIEND OF YOURS?"

"Chill, Cindy this beautiful girl is a friend of mine and she is down to earth." Ryan replied in cool tone that sent shivers down Fifi's spine

"Nice to meet you." Fifi said in a nervous tone/kind tone

"Nice to meet you, Fifi, I'm Cindy, Ryan's secretary and caretaker. Ryan, you better get to singing or Harvey is going to have a fit if you show up even later." Cindy replied calming down

"Alright, just make sure that Fifi gets a tour and info on what I do." Ryan replied before running into the recording booth

"FURRBALL!" a gruff man shouted

"Chill, Brad he's in the recording studio and this is his new friend Fifi. You owe $450, so pay up." Cindy replied causing him to whine

"Why does he have to the chick magnet? I want just once for him to stop being who he is."

"He is not a chick magnet. He is just friendly and not a pervert, unlike some people. I just wagered that he would make new friends while you wagered that no one would want him." Cindy replied in a rude tone

"Wait a minute, vous means to tell moi that he thinks Ryan is not likeable? Why on earth, would he not be likeable? He's sweet, kind, honest, modest, and handsome…" Fifi replied before she was interrupted

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Cindy asked in an excited tone

"Oui, but a guy like him couldn't feel the same way for moi." She replied in a sad tone

"He doesn't bring just anybody here. He must feel the same way!" Cindy replied cheering her up

_"__There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_Ryan sang with such passion that even Cindy and Brad were shocked

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

Take a look through my eyes"

Fifi couldn't help but hope that he felt the same way. She grew up without someone who completely understood her and right when she finds him. He turns out to be a celebrity, who doesn't enjoy the fame that was given. There was a feeling that told her that the song was for her, but her doubts came out stronger. The next song completely crushed her doubts:

_"You see me sitting here, a smile upon my face  
The time has come but you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things, together we have seen  
It's not that hard if we start to believe  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please_ Ryan sang with his band causing Fifi to mentally cheer for him

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life

This world is not at ease, we seem to hide the truth  
Thinking there's only so much we can really do  
It's up to you and me, to face our destiny  
The jury's here so let's take the stand  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So Please

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life

Tell me why we have to cry  
And not try  
When there's so many things we can do  
To help this troubled world start a new

I need a reason, I need a sign  
There's no turning back I'm here by your side  
Is it today or maybe tonight?  
We'll find  
The answer to our life  
Show me the way, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line  
Is it today, is it tonight  
The answer to our life

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We will find, the answer to our life

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we, fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
We'll find, the answer to our life"

Ryan was the answer to her life, her soul mate, and her only love. All she had to do was tell him how she feels. _'That's easier said than done' _she thought to herself as he kept on singing. She had no idea what to do when in love and did what came natural be herself; the only thing was she couldn't help but act weird around him. This was all new to her, and she was trying her hardest to act herself and even found that hard to do.

Her heart was stolen by Ryan Montague, the celebrity who despised fame. She just couldn't believe that even she could be submissive to Cupid's arrow. Fifi Le Fume head over heels in love with a celebrity who wasn't full of himself. She didn't expect him to tell his band about her talent.

"Well, Fifi let's see what songs you have for Extravaganza Jr." Cindy said causing Fifi to blush

"Alright, here goes." She said taking a deep breath

_"Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help  
But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own_Fifi with such a passion that left Ryan breathless

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone to Count On  
Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize

The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

And When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You , You Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend"  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
When you Believe  
The Gift of A Friend"

**Ryan's POV**

I love her, and I can't fight it anymore. She was there for my little brother when I fought those pathetic losers. She even came with me to the hospital when my little brother needed to go. She has most beautiful singing voice so I had to tell Harvey. Once she finished singing Harvey shouted in an excited tone:

"WELCOME TO THE BAND, FIFI! WE COULD USE TALENT LIKE THAT IN OUR BAND! FEEL FREE TO THINK ABOUT JOINING US!" causing to hope that she would say yes

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Fifi: Review **

**Cindy: Thundra501 does not own the song**

**Ryan: Tiny Toon Adventures characters don't belong to Thundra501**

**_Will Fifi join the band? Can Furrball tell her how he feels about Fifi? Will Fifi make the first move in her love life or are her doubts going to stop her?_**

**Me: Sorry if I made you wait too long.**


End file.
